Organic cosmetic products with different hardness and rheological properties can be achieved by varying the ratio of waxy and/or pasty oils to liquid organic oils in a given composition. In general, these cosmetic products provide good skin feel, but are limited in the amount of liquid oil that can be formulated. These products can also leave visible residue on the skin.
Gels have the ability to retain increased amounts of liquid in a cosmetic composition while significantly reducing or eliminating the visible residue on the skin as compared to a waxy cosmetic of equal hardness. However, one significant disadvantage of typical gel compositions is a tendency of the liquid material to escape or leak from the gel network. This leaking of the liquid material can result in poor gel formation and lower gel stability of any gel which is formed. The leaking may also cause processing difficulties at the temperatures and holding times typically encountered during manufacture.
It is an object of the subject invention to provide low-aqueous gelling compositions with superior gel formation.